The Bound Kingdoms
The phrase "Bound" refers to a specific line of philosophy, as well as those six kingdoms who after a long age of constant warfare and conflict finally called a truce and became an alliance. The Bound Kingdoms includes six kingdoms and the reach of their territory spans an entire continent, save for the vast, unknown wilds which make up the great distance between the capitals. They where locked in brutal warfare for centuries, but joined a pact after the fiends overflowed the continent. There where 3 other kingdoms that did not join the pact and where ravaged by the archfiends. The bound kingdoms are centrally governed by the monarchy, a lineage of royals dating back to the age before Dran's reign. The monarchy is ruled by a king or queen who is simply reffered to as the monarch, and they hold the most governing power out of anyone. They have access to the library of Dran's writings, among other enigmatic things. The symbol of the Bound makes reference to both the bound philosophy and the way that the alliance was reluctantly forged. Six swords, all pointed past the crossguard of another. When all contenders have anothers blade to their neck, it means no one walks away alive if the conflict continues. It symbolizes the perfect stalemate. With the invasion of the fiends, the six kingdoms had no choice but to end their centuries old war. They entered into a bitter pact with one another called the Bond. The six bound kingdoms openly trade and basically function as a united government with basic laws that are followed throughout all six of their capitals. They enforce laws and defend one another from fiend attacks. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nohre A kingdom in the frigid north, wrapped in snow and ice. It is a wealthy kingdom, renowned for their beautiful capital city which draws in many travellers. They are also renowned for their military expertise and they have unique training program which produces Nohrian knights, the most elite mercenaries in all kingdoms. Wuiryn A kingdom in the highlands of the west, seated in the mountains with its back to the sea. It is the centre of operations and home for the monarchy as well as the most influential politicians. There is an extreme level of wealth that courses through this kingdom, yet tourism is scarce compared to Nohre. Forthelore A kingdom that is central to the continent, surrounded by deep forests and mysteries. The largest in size of all kingdoms, the limitations of regulation and enforcement is such a large area results in Forthelore is concidered a very free place. Hailind A kingdom with a central position in the continent, high in the mountains and shrouded by mist. It is a poverty stricken, lawless place which is infamous for its high criminality. Tourism is limited to travellers passing through. Hailind has a rather poor reputation. Emoria A kingdom in the east which lurks under the shadow a great dark cloud. An ominous and dreary land, plagued by wet weather and dark days. It is a mysterious lands that few have ever been to. It is a sanctuary for peaceful vampires that rather buy blood then steal it. Sovarinn A kingdom in the south which sits at the foot of a great volcano that constantly sulfur and smoke into the sky. It commonly rains ashes and maintains a warm climate despite the lack of direct sunlight due to the volcanic cloud. It is a strange and inhospitable place to the naked eye, but tourism and other bussiness is plentiful.